hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Abyssclaw
Void Abyssclaw '(ボイッド アビッスクロー boiddo abissukuroo) is a male Dracotaur. He is known as the Great Prince and Lord of the Blackthorn Woods. He is a Bloodclaw Crusader that was brought to the Wolf continent from Centaurus by the works of the Landrisers. He currently serves as a vassal from the Unknown Continent. His status as a prince is unknown to the Wolves. He was a member of the Ravenhowl Exploration. Personality Void is easily confused if confronted with something new to him. He's a reserved character and prefers to work with only the ones he trusts the most. However, once he opens up, he's a very thoughtful and honest Dracotaur. He fights fiercely with the pride of his people and the faith of his goddess on his shoulders. He's a very loyal creature who is capable of fulfilling almost every promise he makes. Biography Void is the prince of the Blackthorn Woods on Centaurus. He was brought to Rangaidon by a ritual gone wrong. He was taught everything by a pair of Landriser Meigerians, they were the ones who summoned him. He joined the Ravenhowl Exploration in hopes of being able to return home, however, nothing went as planned and he is still in the Wolves' company. Appearance Void is 10' tall and 9' in length. The upper body of a Dracotaur is that of a western dragon and hindquarters are the lower body of a quadrupedal western. He has large wings where his upper bodies meet his lower body, but is incapable of flight. He has a lion-like mane that runs down his backs and onto his tail. His four legs have large round paws with four toes and thick claws. He have eight eyes that are bright yellow and two sets of stag-like antlers. He has a single horn coming off of their muzzles that they use to charge and heave their opponents into the air. They have large, muscular arms that have red guards and their claws are long and hooked and can shred through almost any kind of metal. Their fangs are long and sharp and can pierce the shells of their main prey item, the Ironshell Behemoths. Magic & Abilities Void is an excellent runner. His wings are not capable of allowing flight, instead he uses them to help increase his jumping ability. He has incredible arm strength and has long hooked claws that can tear through tempered steel. He can use the guards on his arms as shields when under attack. He can also spit streams of violet fire that contains powerful toxins. Relationships 'Dianatha Diamondfang ' She is one of the Landrisers that summed Void to their homeland unintentionally through a ritual. She and Brasah has taught the Dracotaur just about everything about the Wolf clans. Void knows the fact that Dianatha has a crush on Brasah, but he keeps it a secret. 'Brasah Fissureroar He is one of the Landrisers that summoned Void to their homeland unintentionally through a ritual. He and Dianatha have taught many things about the Wolf clans. Shasta Shadevine She was part of his patrol team before he vanished. It is rumored that she has a crush on him. Trivia * Void is the first Dracotaur character known by the Wolf clans. Category:Characters